Klaine  Rumors Weekend
by CandiceL
Summary: The week was crazy for the New Directions with Rumors and Suspicions flying everywhere. Its finally Friday and Kurt and Blaine have a date planned for the next day until a few rumors and suspicions go Kurt's way about Blaine with someone else.


Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

Rumors Weekend

"So what are you so happy about?" Mercedes asked Kurt as they walked out of class. They were making there way to the choir room. "WELL it's finally Friday and Blaine and I will be going on a date tomorrow if you must know."

Mercedes smiled approvingly. "Nice." Then her smile grew even wider.

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just really happy for you. I'll admit I was jealous of Blaine at first, he was taking you away from me." She said playfully and bumping his shoulder with hers. "But I know how much you needed someone like Blaine."

Kurt looked down at his feet then back at her. "Thanks Mercedes. He's more than I could have ever hoped for."

"So he seems cool with you coming back to Mckinley."

Kurt nodded. "He is. Even before I came back he was really encouraging… it's just… well… sometimes… I feel guilty."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been so amazing especially with coming over and trying to see me all the time and trying to make sure nothing really changes for us even though we are not together all the time like before, but… I've been soooo focused on Nationals and being back here that… I'm seeing I might be being a bad boyfriend…."

Mercedes didn't say anything.

"BUT that is going to change. He says he has a surprise for me tomorrow and I'm going to make sure he knows how much I appreciate him and that I really do miss him."

"Blaine's really cool I'm sure he doesn't even think you're being a bad boyfriend at all."

Kurt smiled at her. "Thanks."

"So anyway! Did you here that Rachel asked Sam to prom but he turned her down." She said excitedly.

"Oh poor poor Mercedes… I knew about that five days ago. Look who you are talking to."

She laughed.

They reached the choir room and sat down in the back row together. Only Rachel was in the room so far.

"Blaine."

Kurt's head popped up when he heard someone say the name.

It was Rachel. She was talking on her cell phone.

Kurt stared at her.

She looked around the room and saw Kurt watching. She stood and walked out the room still talking on the phone.

Kurt clenched his fist.

"Kurt?" Blaine said surprised when he opened his door. "Hey. Did something happen? You didn't call…"

Kurt just stared at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Can I come in?" He said without waiting for an answer and walking through the door.

"Of course." He said stepping out of his way. "What happened?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sat down on the couch. "Nothing."

Blaine gave him a suspicious look. "Ok?" He sat down next to him and put his hand on Kurt's leg. "Are yooou sure?"

"Yes." Kurt said sharply.

Blaine sat back on the couch. "Hmmmm…. Well let's talk then."

Kurt just looked down at his lap.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Blaine asked actually getting worried.

Kurt took his gaze away from his lap and looked at Blaine. "No but is there something _you_ want to tell me?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Something you think I should know?" Kurt pressed.

Blaine stared at him, thinking. After a second he shook his head. "No… not really." He said unsure.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but then a phone rang.

Blaine went into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He looked at the caller id. "Oh I got to take this." He said as he stood. "Sorry I'll be right back." He answered the phone and walked out the room.

Kurt heard him say to the person on the phone: "Thanks for calling me back."

Kurt sat frozen on the couch. Anxiety began to flood his body. He began to drum his finger tips on his knees.

After a few minutes Blaine walked back into the room. "Hey sorry about that." He placed his phone down on the coffee table in front of Kurt.

Kurt's eyes flew to it.

"Hey Kurt would you hate me if I said I had to run out real fast? You could wait here. I'm not sure how long I'll take or maybe I can go to your place when I'm done."

Kurt was still staring at the phone.

Blaine walked into the near by closet.

While Blaine's attention was away Kurt hesitated for a second and then lunged for the phone. He looked at the last call. It read: Rachel Berry. Kurt put the phone back as Blaine came out of the closet.

"So did you want to wait or…." Blaine began. "Kurt… Kurt…"

Kurt blinked. "Oh sorry I…" He stood. "No its fine. I'll just go." He started to walk to the door.

"Wait." Blaine grabbed his arm. "Are you sure you're ok? Do you want me to stay?" He said with his eyebrows creased.

Kurt shook his head. "No its fine. I need to go anyway."

"But…" Before Blaine finished the sentence Kurt was already at the door.

Kurt didn't look back.

Blaine got into his car and drove off.

"Ok I'm in position." Kurt said turning his car on. He was on his cell phone.

"Where do you think he's going? Did it really say Rachel?" Mercedes asked on the other end of the phone.

"I don't know and yes!" Kurt said as he followed Blaine's car.

"You really think there's something going on? I mean its Blaine!"

"You never know with Berry! With the way everyone at our school tries to steal boyfriends I wouldn't be surprised." Kurt said.

"You think she would do that to you."

"Hey when I wanted Finn I played dirty and look she must be desperate. Finn is going with Quinn, Sam told her no, and heck even Puck is going with someone else.

"But to ask Blaine."

"She tried getting him before."

"Yeah… but…. That was before you two were together." Mercedes said unsure.

"I'm just saying I'm not going to turn my back on her."

"Ok I got a clear view." Kurt said. He was sitting at a small round table, at a coffee shop, with extremely large sunglasses on and a large red detective looking hat with a feather sticking out on the top. He held a newspaper which he hid behind.

"What's happening?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"They're sitting down."

Blaine and Rachel were sitting also at round table which was several tables away from Kurt.

"I can't believe they met here! This is our place!" Kurt said outraged. "Ah! She's talking and smiling. He's… he's nodding! And smiling!"

"What are they saying?"

"I can't hear…" He said taking another peek from behind the newspaper.

Kurt gasped! "She just touched his hand! Oh and now she's laughing!"

"Are you serious?"

"Ok I'm on the move." Kurt said as he stood, still holding the newspaper wide open still trying to hide behind it. He moved to the nearest table next to theirs. Then he leaned in to listen.

"You didn't say anything… to Kurt… right?" Blaine asked. "He was acting kind of weird… I was just worried that… he found out."

"Oh no. I didn't tell him about this." She said indicating the two of them. "I wouldn't do that."

Kurt leaned further. Then a waitress walked by and without noticing her Kurt leaned so far that he fell off his chair and knocked her over. The lemon pie she was carrying flew out of her hands and onto Rachel's lap.

Rachel screamed as cream went everywhere.

Blaine jumped out of his seat.

They both looked over and saw Kurt on the ground.

He slowly took his sunglasses off. "What a coincidence. Hey, you two."

Rachel just sat there with her mouth wide open in shock and her hands in the air not knowing what to do. The pie was all over her.

Blaine gave Kurt a look of disbelief.

Kurt just shrugged with an awkward smile.

Back at Kurt's place -

"What were you thinking?" Blaine asked. He was leaning against the couch with his arms folded.

Kurt sighed and sat on the couch. "I told her I was sorry. It's not like she didn't deserve it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She's boyfriend stealer! Like all the other girls at my school." Kurt said frustrated.

Blaine stared at him for a moment and then chuckled.

"What? I'm serious!" Kurt looked at him with the color in his face raising.

"So you followed us because you though she was stealing me from you?"

Kurt's eyebrows creased.

"So you don't trust me?" Blaine asked.

"No! I don't trust her."

"So god forbid I hang out with any girl from your school I'm going to be taken from you and end up cheating. And after all the rumors about you and Sam this week I though you would know better than to assume things."

Kurt looked from side to side awkwardly. "But… Its not like she hasn't tired with you before and you actually gave her a chance! What if you got drunk again and magically became straight again."

"Kurt…"

"No you don't get it. I loved you first. I loved you from the beginning. You needed to get rejected by Jeremiah, experiment with Rachel, and whatever else before you noticed me standing there right in front of you. I'm sorry if I get insecure sometimes, especially when I hear Rachel calling you and you meeting up with her without telling me." Kurt looked down at his lap.

Blaine sighed. Then he took a seat next to him on the couch. "Ok I get it. You're right. It took me longer to realize my feelings than it took you. But… I know exactly how I feel now and I told you. Kurt." He placed his hand on his hand. "You know I love you. You. Just you. And even if you're insecure you need to trust me because I would never… never hurt you."

Kurt looked at him. "I… I know that… I do trust you. I'm sorry for acting like a crazy psycho boyfriend stalker."

Blaine laughed. Then he took Kurt's face in his hands and began to lean in.

"So!" Kurt said putting a finger into the air.

Blaine blinked.

"Are you going to tell me why you were with Rachel in the first place?"

Blaine pulled back and laughed. Then he rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Kurt waited for him to answer.

Blaine stood up. "Well you'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out."

"What?"

Blaine gave him a swift kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I'll pick you up at seven." And then he left.

Kurt made a frustrated noise and flung himself on the couch.

The next day Kurt opened the door after hearing a knock.

"You ready?" Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt nodded returning the smile. "Yup!"

They got into Blaine's car.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked looking around as they drove onto a highway.

"It's a surprise."

Almost an hour later Blaine was pulling into a performing arts theater.

Kurt looked out the window impressed. They went inside and Kurt saw the poster for what they were about to see. "Wicked!"

"Yup, I heard that a few towns over there were doing a showing. AND Rachel's dads had season tickets but they couldn't go so Rachel gave me the tickets."

Kurt's mouth was wide open.

Blaine laughed. "How's that foot taste?"

Kurt smiled as Blaine nudged his shoulder with his own.

"Come on!" Blaine took his hand and led him to their seats.

"That was amazing!" Kurt said enthusiastically as they walked out of the theater.

"It really was!" Blaine agreed.

They began to drive back to town. At first as Blaine drove they talked animatedly about the musical but then when the discussion ended they sat in silence.

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand. He held it the entire way back.

Kurt couldn't help glance at their hands over and over.

"Let's eat!" Blaine said as they sat together at Breadstix.

Kurt just stared at Blaine without eating.

Blaine looked up and noticed Kurt's gaze. "What?"

"I'm sorry for being such a bad boyfriend."

Blaine's eyebrows creased. "Don't be silly."

Kurt looked at the door of the restaurant as it jingled. He smiled as he saw the people entering.

It was Mercedes, Rachel and Tina. Mercedes gave a small wave and Kurt winked at her.

"Well even if you don't think I've been terrible I do… and I wanted to give you a surprise of my own." He stood up.

"What? What surprise?" Blaine said curiously.

Kurt just smiled as he walked over to the stage.

Blaine watched as Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina took the stage. He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." Kurt said into the microphone.

Everyone in the restaurant turned and gave their attention to him.

"I just wanted to say a few things for… my boyfriend… Blaine, over there." He pointed at Blaine.

Blaine smiled embarrassedly.

"I know this isn't the Gap but I figured that was played out."

Blaine nodded still smiling.

"I just wanted you to know how grateful I am for meeting you and having you in my life. You are more than I could have ever wished for. I love you. And thank you."

Blaine mouthed to Kurt 'I love you too.'

Kurt snapped his fingers and music began to play. And then Kurt began to sing.

There I was again tonight forcing laughter  
>faking smiles same old tired lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity shifting eyes and vacancy  
>vanished when I saw your face<br>All I can say is it was, enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette<br>starts to make it's way to me,  
>The playful conversation starts<br>counter all your quick remarks  
>like passing notes in secrecy,<br>And it was, enchanting to meet you,  
>All I can say is I was, enchanted to meet you<p>

(Chorus):  
>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder struck blushing all the way home  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you.

The lingering question kept me up  
>2 A.M., who do you love?<br>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
>Now I'm pacing back and forth<br>wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say, hey<br>It was, enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was, enchanted to meet you<p>

(Chorus):  
>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder struck blushing all the way home  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,<br>This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder struck dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you...<p>

Everyone in the restaurant clapped and a few people even stood up to give their applause.

Blaine's entire face was full of emotion. His eyes were glistened with tears that he hadn't shed yet. He stood up as Kurt walked off the stage and began to walk towards him.

They stood an inch apart. "I love you." Kurt told him.

"I love you too." Blaine reached out and grabbed him into a passionate hug.

They clung together as people began to clap again.

They walked around Kurt's neighborhood trying to prolong their time together. They held hands as they walked on the sidewalk.

This was more than a dream come true for Kurt. He was actually walking hand in hand with the one he loved in front of the whole world.

"Blaine."

"Yup?" Blaine gave Kurt's hand a little squeeze.

Kurt smiled a little embarrassed.

"What?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Well I realized I never actually asked you."

"Asked me what?"

They stopped walking.

"Blaine, will you go to prom with me?"

Blaine smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "Like I would let you go with anyone else. I want the entire world to know you are mine." He said and once again cupping Kurt's face in his hand.

Kurt smiled. "That's exactly how I feel. I can't wait to show everyone that Blaine Anderson chose me."

They smiled at each other just gazing into each others eyes.

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Blaine bit his lip as he looked at Kurt's face and then he also leaned over giving Kurt a much desired kiss.

SONG KURT SANG: Enchanted by Taylor Swift

Full version: .com/watch?v=JwatcJWFYgA

**** Disclaimer: I do not own the song. ****


End file.
